


Attached

by 2k13muke (bakingvideos)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2013 era 5sos, Angst, Blow Jobs, Clemmings, Fluff, Luke gives Michael advice about the situation even though he's in love with Michael, M/M, Michael is in love with Harry but harry is kind of acting like a dick about the whole thing, Mild Smut, TMH era, also this will have alternating perspectives, between Michael and Luke, hes being very weird and cryptic but Michael still likes him so much, it makes michael sad though, styfford - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakingvideos/pseuds/2k13muke
Summary: Michael never expected to fall so hard for the green-eyed British boy while they were on tour, but it happened and now he's confused and left feeling sad every night when he leaves. And who does he confide to? His best friend, Luke Hemmings of course.or Michael's infatuated with Harry Styles and Luke just wants him to open his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ok this is possibly the most self-indulgent fic I've ever thought about writing bc i am so in love with styfford and i love theorizing what went down between them ...... so thats where this came from :-) this will be a VERY short fic but I'm so excited to write it and don't worry it'll come out pretty quickly because I know exactly how it's going to go!!! thanks for reading and dont forget to leave me feedback, it'll be much appreciated!!!! xx -Ash

**31 March 2013, Liverpool, England: Take Me Home Tour**

“That was a good show, wasn’t it?” Michael said quietly as he laid his head on Harry’s chest. Harry smiled and looked down at the younger boy, “Yeah bub, it was. There were so many people, it was insane.”

Michael nodded and grinned up at Harry, his cheeks a glowing pink. After every show since he and his band started touring with One Direction on their Take Me Home world tour, he would hang out with Harry in their dressing room. Eventually it had grown into cuddle sessions, and now Michael and him even share kisses every now and again.

Ever since Michael had met Harry he had been absolutely enamored by the cute British boy with glowing green eyes and cute curls. The two never really discussed their feelings with one another but that didn’t matter to Michael, he was just glad that Harry didn’t reject him.

“You looked so good tonight, by the way,” Michael said suddenly, leaning up to get a better look at Harry, “you and your red flannel, it drove me nuts.”

Harry grinned, leaning up from the couch they were sitting on. His face was mere centimeters away from Michael. Michael could feel his hot breath on his lips as he leaned in closer to Harry. Their lips met and it ignited a fire in Michael’s chest.

Michael reaches his hand up to take Harry’s snapback off his head and place it on his. Harry smirks wildly at Michael as he straddles Harry’s thighs. “Y’think you’re so cute, don’t you?” Harry teases as he softly kisses Michael’s lips.

He drove Michael crazy with every single word that came out of his mouth. He always knew exactly what to say and do to Michael to get him going.

Michael shrugged and smiled playfully, “You like it, don’t deny.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Michael in for more kisses. Michael subtly rolling his hips against Harry’s skinny jeans as he made out with the British boy. They were constantly teasing and being this way, but it hadn’t really gone anywhere yet, much to Michael’s dissatisfaction.

The door opened in the lone dressing room that they were in. A head of blonde peaked in, “Oi, Haz, we gotta go mate,” Niall said loudly before getting a good look at the two boys on the couch, “oh geez, guys. Get a fuckin’ room!”

Harry pulled back from Michael and smiled wildly, his dimples showing, “Sorry bub, I guess I gotta go.”

Michael pouted and gave him one last kiss before hopping off the brunette’s lap. This is how every night went. They never really did anything more than kiss and fool around a little with their clothes on.

“Why don’t you come back to our bus tonight?” Michael asked quietly. He had been wanting to ask him this for a while, to finally make a bigger move than making out in random rooms alone, “It’ll be fun, we can cuddle all night long and maybe even watch a few movies.”

Harry frowned, tapping Michael on the nose, “Can’t bub.” 

Michael’s heart dropped but he put on a smile, “Okay.”

Harry reaches over to take the snapback off of Michael's head, placing it back onto his. He leads down to give Michael one last small kiss. 

He really didn’t understand why Harry couldn’t spend just one night with him on their bus. It wouldn’t be a bother to anyone, but he didn’t want to pressure Harry into anything.

Harry leaves the room, leaving Michael completely alone. Michael gets up and makes his way behind the venue onto their own tour bus where he is sure the others will be. Although, they’re probably all asleep by now.

* * *

 

Luke hears the bus doors open, he peaks his head out of his bunk and smiles as he sees his favorite boy walk down the hall.

“Hey Mikey,” Luke said softly, trying to not frighten him.

Michael smiles as he hops into Luke’s bunk, Luke scooting over to give them more room. It’s pretty hard to get two boys into one bunk but they somehow make it work almost every night.

Luke has his laptop on to Netflix and he’s finishing up some random movie he had found on there. He pushes his laptop to the bottom of his bunk before laying his head on Michael’s shoulder.

“How did it go with Harry?” Luke wondered aloud, looking up at Michael.

“It was okay,” Michael said quietly but Luke could tell something was up.

“Just okay?” Luke pushed, hoping that Michael would at least open up to him about it.

Michael always did this. He would come into the bus a couple hours after the show ended and be really sad because Harry wouldn’t come back with him.

Michael shrugged before laying his head on Luke’s head, “I just don’t know why he doesn’t want to hang out with me on the bus.”

“I think he’s leading you on,” Luke said quietly but immediately regretted it, knowing that it would just upset Michael more.

Luke didn’t like Harry all that much, he envied the boy because he got what Luke wanted—Michael’s attention and affection. It bothered Luke that Harry literally had the most beautiful, thoughtful boy ever by his side every night but did nothing in return. Something Luke would kill for.

Luke and Michael had always been close, after they finally stopped hating each other they formed the best bond that any two people could have. Then it all went downhill for Luke when he realized his feelings delved a little further than friendship for Michael.

Of course, Luke hadn’t told Michael any of this because he was afraid of ruining everything. Plus, Michael was infatuated with a cute British boy. How could he compete with that?

Michael sighed, “He’s not like that, Luke.”

Luke frowned, “He always does this to you, Mikey. He just uses you after the show and then leaves you by yourself, don’t you find that a little weird?”

Michael didn’t say anything, he just wrapped his arm around Luke and let Luke cuddle in closer to his chest.

“I guess it’s weird… but what can I do about it?” Michael said softly with a quiver in his voice, “I really like him, Luke.”

Luke hesitated, constantly teetering on the edge of just coming out and telling him that he should just ditch Harry all together and be with him instead, but he thinks that’s a bit selfish and a pretty douchey thing to say.

“You should confront him about it, ask him why he never wants to do anything with you? Ask him what his feelings are for you?” Luke says finally, shooting Michael some ideas.

“Yeah… I probably should just ask him,” Michael asked, staring up at the ceiling of the bunk, “But what if he says that he doesn’t have feelings for me?”

Luke sighed, “Then he’d be the most stupid boy ever.”

“Why?” Michael asked, turning slightly so he could look at Luke when they talked.

“Because you’re a great guy that anyone would be lucky to have Michael. You’re thoughtful, you’re caring and you know how to make anyone smile when they’re feeling down,” Luke rambled, blushing when he noticed Michael grinning.

“Stop!” Michael said through a chuckle, nudging Luke on the chest.

Luke giggled, “Just telling the truth.”

Luke stared into his best friend’s beautiful green eyes and smiled, he loved seeing him so happy and laughing when he was otherwise feeling like shit. He should always be happy, Luke thinks. He is too good of a person to ever frown.

“We should sleep,” Michael said through a yawn.

“Yeah,” Luke smiled, “Can you believe we’re playing the O2 tomorrow?”

Michael shakes his head, “It’s crazy. Our little band has come so far.”

Luke smiles at that and cuddles into Michael once again, “G’night Mikey.”

Cuddling with Michael felt like home to Luke, especially after being away all these months on tour. It’s been hard for all of them, but at least Luke always had Michael to make him feel safe and secure when he was feeling lonely and homesick.

“G’night Luke,” Michael mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut as the bus started up and began to drive away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**1st April 2013, London, England: Take Me Home Tour**

Michael smiled as he stood on the side of the stage as One Direction performed their final song, ending the first show in the O2. He loved watching them perform, especially Harry. The group worked so well together and they always knew what to do to get the crowd going.

The final notes of “ _That’s What Makes You Beautiful_ ” rang out and the crowd went wild as the boys bowed. The group left the side of the stage towards where Michael was standing. He was waiting to greet Harry, as he does every night.

Harry walked down the ramp, shooting Michael a smile before coming over to where Michael was standing and embracing him in a hug, “Did we do good, bub?”

Michael nodded, pulling back from the hug, “You guys were great, as always.”

Harry smiled as his hand came down to intertwine with Michael’s. They made their way back to the One Direction dressing room. The back stage area was bustling with crew members, more than usual because this was one of their larger shows.

The rest of the band already headed back to the tour bus, away from the bustling of everyone who helped with tonight’s show, leaving Harry and Michael to the dressing room as always.

Michael plopped down on the plush couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. He watched as Harry changed shirts and fixed his hair in the mirror.

Harry made his way over to where Michael was, immediately snuggling up to him and softly kissing Michael’s neck.

“Missed you,” Harry said softly, his hot breath fanning onto Michael’s neck. Michael’s cheeks heated up as Harry began to slightly suck on Michael’s neck.

“You’re gonna give me a hickey,” Michael states obviously. Harry chuckled into Michael’s neck, “Worried everyone will see?”

Michael giggled, “I don’t care who sees it.”

Harry raised his head to look into Michael’s eyes. He cupped the younger boy’s cheek and pulled him closer, gently kissing him on the lips. Michael parted his lips to allow Harry to explore his mouth. Michael’s hand gripping Harry’s thigh as they lazily made out.

In the back of Michael’s mind, Luke’s advice from last night rang out in his head, but he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Harry. He knew he would be the one upset at the end of the night but at this very moment, none of that seemed to matter.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, resting the tip of his nose on Michael’s. He grinned, dimples prominent, “You taste so sweet.”

Michael raveled his hands in Harry’s hair, “Come to my bus tonight.”

“Okay,” Harry stated, smiling as he saw Michael’s face light up.

The butterflies spread throughout Michael’s chest, he didn’t know if it was nerves or because Harry Styles had finally agreed to spend one night with him. It was probably both, he realized.

They both made their way to the back of the venue, the cool England air hitting them as they made their way onto the 5sos tour bus. Ashton, Calum and Luke were in the back playing something on the Xbox as Michael led Harry to his bunk.

Both of the boys crowded into Michael’s bunk. Michael immediately feeling a surge of confidence, he straddles Harry and pushes him back against the wall of the bunk.

Harry grins wildly, his green eyes bright even in the dim light. “You don't waste any time,” Harry says as he pulls Michael closer by grabbing his shirt.

Michael smirks, their faces barely centimeters away. He finally gives in and kisses Harry. Their lips crashing together hungrily.

Harry runs his fingers through Michael's hair and tugs slightly, causing Michael to moan softly into Harry's mouth.

Michael parts his lips to allow Harry's tongue to melt against his. Michael leans his hands on Harry's shoulders, slowly grinding his hips down onto Harry.

Harry pulls back from the kiss, both of them breathless. “Wanna do something for you,” Harry states softly. Michael’s face heats up at his tone.

“Yeah?” Michael's voice was just above a whisper. He knew what Harry was implying by the tone of his voice. He was ready for this.

Michael rolled off Harry so that he was sat next to him. Harry grinned as he placed his hand on Michael's thigh. Close to where Michael wanted it to be.

Michael stared at Harry with wide eyes, his cheeks were flushed red in anticipation.

Harry slowly moved his hand up his thigh and began palming him through his jeans.

Michael let out a groan as he took Harry's face into his hands and sloppily kissed him.

Harry fiddled with the zipper of Michael's pants and finally releasing Michael’s cock. Harry grinned as he took him into his hands.

“What d’ya want, bub?” Harry enticed, as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Michael's cock.

Michael's pupils were blown wide open as he stared back at the green eyed boy. This was scary and exciting all at the same time. Michael hadn't been this intimate with someone yet, so this was definitely a new territory for him, but it felt right with Harry.

“More,” Michael couldn’t really think of anything else to say, his mind was a jumbled mess.

Harry smirked at Michael as he bent down without warning, putting the tip of Michael’s cock in his mouth and softly swiped his tongue around it. Michael gasped, his hands coming up to grip Harry's hair tightly.

Harry began bobbing his mouth up and down, licking Michael’s cock slowly. Harry’s lips felt so warm and tight around his cock. Michael moaned out Harry's name, not caring who heard him at this point.

“Y’look so good with your lips around my cock like that,” Michael mumbled, his words not making much sense as Harry took more and more of Michael’s cock. Michael felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat.

A string of obscenities laced Michael’s tongue as Harry continued sucking him off. He had never had anyone give him a blow job before, but it definitely felt better than anything he’s ever experienced.

“M’gonna,” Michael managed, before releasing into Harry’s mouth. His stomach muscles clench and he moans loudly.

Michael looked up at the ceiling of his bunk, his head was dizzy from his orgasm and all he could think about was how happy he was to finally have done something more with Harry.

He turned to look at Harry, who’s green eyes were staring back at him, waiting for his reaction. Michael didn’t say anything, he just simply smiled and pulled him closer, kissing him softly on the lips.

“That was so good,” Michael finally said after pulling back from the kiss, his cheeks were a crimson red. “I’m glad you liked it,” Harry said softly.

Michael and Harry laid down in Michael’s bunk, Harry laying his head on Michael’s bare chest. The bunk was silent, but it was comfortable.

Michael’s thoughts drifted back to what Luke had told him last night about how Harry was leading him on. Luke was wrong, he knew he was wrong. Harry really liked him, and that made Michael’s heart swell.

***

A bump in the road caused Michael to jolt up. He rubbed his eyes open before finally waking up. He noticed he felt cold and empty. He looked over next to him and his heart sank. Harry was nowhere to be found.

Michael sat up quickly and checked his phone, the time was nearly 4AM. Maybe Harry just went to the bathroom or something.

He slipped out of his bunk silently and looked around. Everyone on the bus was asleep and there was no Harry in sight. Michael’s heart felt heavy and his eyes began to water.

He sighed, not really wanting to go back to sleep. He made his way back over to his bunk.

“You okay?” Luke peaked his head out of his bunk as Michael was about to crawl back into his.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Michael lied, but he knew Luke wouldn’t buy it. Michael’s voice cracked and he was nearing tears.

Luke grabbed Michael’s hand and tugged on it, “Come in here, talk to me.”

Michael sat down on Luke’s bed and Luke pulled him into a hug. Michael finally let go, “He… left.”

“I know, I saw him leave last night right after you fell asleep,” Luke said quietly, rubbing Michael’s back as he sobbed into Luke’s shoulder.

“You were right,” Michael realized, his tears were making Luke’s shirt soaking wet.

* * *

 

“You were right.”

Luke felt his best friend sob into his shoulder. Luke was angry. Angry at the fact that Harry continuously treats Michael like shit and angry that Michael is too blind to see what’s right in front of him.

“Shh…” Luke soothed, he pulled back from Michael and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Michael’s lip quivered, “I just like him so much… and he treats me like… _this_.”

“What happened exactly?” Luke asked curiously.

Michael sighed, more tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. Luke reached up to catch them with his shirt sleeve.

“He… gave me a blow job last night, we fell asleep together, everything was fine but he just… left?” Michael said softly, his cheeks turning red at the thought of him telling Luke about his intimacies with Harry.

Luke felt his face get hot with anger, it’s going to take everything Luke has in him to not punch Harry in the face the next time he sees him.

“What an asshole,” Luke finally says, “You need to confront him and ask him what his goddamn problem is. You deserve so much better than this.”

Michael’s eyes widen at Luke’s anger, “But…”

“But nothing. He is using you Mikey,” Luke interrupts. Luke sighs, the anger he feels for the British boy is bubbling up and finally spilling over.

“What if… what if he doesn’t…” Michael rambles, he places his face into his hands and begins to sob again.

“Then you deserve so much better, Michael,” Luke says quietly. Luke grabs Michael’s hands and pulls them from his face. He holds onto them, squeezing them reassuringly.

“There isn’t anyone else who wants me, look at me,” Michael says through tears. Luke felt his heart drop. He so desperately just wanted to crash his lips onto Michael and spill his heart out… but he can’t. He can’t ruin what he has with Michael.

“There is, you just can’t see it yet,” Luke says finally, before pulling Michael in for a hug.


End file.
